


Two people in one room

by LonelyVirus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Chronic Illness, M/M, Prison, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyVirus/pseuds/LonelyVirus
Summary: Virus and Trip ends up in prison, but they can't go out. They trying to deal with this situation.
Relationships: Trip/Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Two people in one room

**Author's Note:**

> Based from the song called: Hitotsu no heya futari no jinbutsu (translated as Two people in one room) from GOATBED.  
> Apologise for my bad english ^^;

After the others found Aoba, Virus and Trip have ended up in prison.

They got the tiniest and dirtiest room there. The place smelled terrible. It had a tiny window, a matress for one person, with a pillow and a blanket, a toilet and a sink. Everything was in bad condition. The room had nothing to do with the ones in Platinum Jail. They had seen those rooms. It had at least a bed, the room was clean and huge illuminated by the blinding lights of the Oval Tower. In this room, the only light source came from that tiny window. A rat was already there when the two arrived. Virus got scared of the creature, which tried to bite him. He started crying.

Toue failed. The Oval Tower collapsed and he died along with Sei, who started the trouble. The Old Residental District was no longer under his control. Virus and Trip were then locked here.

Their life changed dramatically. Unlike the other prisoners, they didn't get permission to go outside. The door had a hole for giving them food. They were given breakfast, lunch and dinner but neither snacks nor sweets. Their first month was hell. The fact that Trip couldn't eat sweets, it made him feel worse. Virus became aggressive, because of missing the alcohol. 

Trip soon became violent to Virus. They had several argues and fights. Later, their fights became rougher. They ripped each other's clothes. Trip bit Virus' shoulder several times. His teeth were covered with blood. Virus screamed, while trying to push him away. Then, he started to punch Trip's face for revenge. When the fight ended, Virus started to cry sitting on the corner. No one heard their fights. Their room was in the prison's basement. A few rooms were there, but those were empty. They rarely got new clothes, so they needed to use their ripped one. After that, Virus and Trip got used to their new "lifestyle". 

Months later, their relationship got better. Trip had calmed down, as had Virus. They had accepted their fate. They've lied on the matress for hours, hugging each other in silence. They tried to spend their night as good as possible, and fell in love again. Their life became peaceful, like in the old days. 

"Trip" Virus called him on a cold night. 

"Hm?" 

"They will release us soon, right?" 

"... Yeah" Trip said with a smile on his face. Even though he was hopeless, he couldn't say no to Virus' question. Virus was already broken inside. 

Months later, they didn't get enought food for the day, and started to lose weight faster than before. When the fall season ended, their health became worse. Their room was cold. It had no heater. Virus had several colds, he felt so weak, much weaker, than in the old days, when he fell ill. Trip tried to warm him up with his own body heat. He hugged his lover tight, while Virus was wrapped in their blanket like a burrito. Without medicine, his recovering took longer. In the low temperature, their only will was to survive. No one cared about them in the prison. They left them to die, instead of simply killing them. Everyone knew the Morphine members, and they got the worst punishment along with Virus and Trip. It was legal to kill everyone from Morphine. Including hundreds of brainwashed, but innocent people. 

On a chilly afternoon Virus had a fever. He stayed in bed, but an hour later his condition worsened. His face became red from the fever, and his forehead was boiling hot. Later, he started to cough. He had dry choughts, and his back hurt like crazy. Trip couldn't hide his worried face. Virus was hopeless. He felt, that these days would be his last ones. Days later, on a Saturday night of December, blood came out of his throat. Trip hugged him tight. He didn't care about the risk of being infected. He wanted to be with his lover. 

"Trip... thank you." 

After thanking him, Virus passed away. 

Trip soon followed on after him. 

They hopefully have a better life now. 


End file.
